


Dead Inside

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Series: Muse Drones [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Dead Inside, Don't know what else I have to put in here..., F/M, Muse - Freeform, New single, Oh yes..., YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME NOW!, divorced, drones, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a view on how Matt maybe got the idea to write Dead Inside. Nothing more and notingless :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on Dead Inside, there might be a second part but that will be it. Hope you like it. *gives you cookie*
> 
> I'm trying to make a fic from every new song Muse is going to publish, but however I have to wait till the album then.
> 
> I'm also writing another fic based on this song but then it has another theme.

Matt gave her more and more, he gave her infinity of money. He gave her all the love he could give her, he was madly in love with her but Still she had not enough, she kept asking for more but Matt couldn't give her more, not anymore.

After the two months of dating she ended up pregnant with his baby and he was going to be a father, and now he was forced to stay with her. After so many feud and fights and arguments, Matt started to wonder if her love for him was real. Of course they had a baby now but that didn't matter... If someone doesn't love the other anymore.

_It's not going to work._

You can try and try but it's not going to work, you can glue everything up with money, tears and more love but what will that get you? nothing!

As the 2nd Law tour went on, he could manage to keep track of all his wrong doings and his thoughts. He had to play for thousands of people every two or three nights. It made him happy to see how many fans adored them because of their music.

But that glory has to end somewhere too, after a full year of touring and trying over and over again with Kate he had to go home. Once home he pressed charges on Kate to break up as it wasn't going to work, then he went to bed and woke up the next morning, finding a note on the pillow beside him.

_Dear Matt,_  
_I'll be gone when you read this, however this is what you wanted if this makes you happy. I'm sorry what happened between the two of us, I'm sorry about everything I did. Can we at least have a moment together to discuss about our children, Bing and Ryder?_  
_Loves Kate x_

***later that day***

It was just a few hours since Kate left. He now felt dead inside as he sat on his couch, all right now what he wanted was a hug and a feel to be loved. It didn't get to that, no one was around. He was alone in an big, empty house. No one to share his thoughts with, no one to comfort him. Just no one. He sighs and lays down on the couch, staring at the space in front of him.

_He thought back to when he were a little boy and when he was a teenager, his mom and him had to move from new house, new town to new house, new town because his dead was a lying, back stabbing son of a bitch. This was until he settled in Teignmouth and met Dominic Howard and Chris Wolsteholme, and the friends they had. Right there and then he felt happy, they had a band, rehearsed almost every day but every time he came home, he found his mom crying and sad. This angered him, even from a long distance away his father still hurt his mother and he started to feel more and more disgusted by him._

'Maybe, I should write a song based on this all, based on what I've been through with her and the love I felt for her but that's I've learned love can only betray and make you dead inside' he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free the leave kudos and comments, they are much appreciated!


End file.
